xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy (born June 5, 1990) is a pure-blood wizard and the only son of Lucius Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. The son of a Death Eater, Draco was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2001 to 2008 and was sorted into Slytherin house. In 2011, Draco discovered that he was a mutant, and went to New York to seek out the help out of his former Hogwarts classmates, who also were mutants; Crystal, Emma and Zacha Summers. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Powers as a Wizard Draco was a talented wizard from a young age and possessed several impressive magical abilities. Occlumency: In his sixth year, his Aunt Bellatrix taught Occlumency to him due to his Death Eater mission. As Draco shut down his compassion to become the bully he was, it was much easier for him to close his mind and disassociate from his emotions. Potioneer: He became very good with Potions at a fairly young age. This could be because Snape favoured Draco and might have given him extra help in his class. When Professor Slughorn was teaching the subject, however, Draco seemed to have lost his edge as the best student, being as much as covered in "something like cat sick" during a mixed antidote composition, and producing a "merely passable" Hiccoughing Solution. Of course, this may be attributed to Draco's stress that year. Non-verbal magic: Draco mastered non-verbal spells before his sixth year which included blocking jinxes non-verbally, which takes a lot of skill to do and only a few in his year have done it. Quidditch: He was quite a fine Quidditch player. He started flying at a younger age showing his skills in his first year. He made the team as a seeker in his second year, which was a very difficult position to acquire. Although his entrance into the team is enhanced due to his father bribing the team with the new Nimbus 2001 Broomsticks, he also had sufficient talent, although Harry still surpassed him in pure skill despite Draco's alleged experience in their first game against each other. Duelling: Draco has long became a very competent duellist, a skill probably inherited from his parents. He was able to perform Tarantallegra and Everte Statum on Harry in their second year, however, he performed the latter one before the count to three, making a sneak attack. In that same duel he was able to perform Serpensortia which was a very difficult spell that he learned with some quick tips from Snape. By his sixth year he improved his skills with the help of Aunt Bellatrix being able to block jinxes non-verbally and also cast them, he showed a talent in plenty of non-verbal jinxes while duelling Harry Potter, however, Harry was still able to defeat him. He disarmed the extremely powerful wizard Albus Dumbledore, although this was because Dumbledore was distracted with immobilizing Harry. Transfiguration: Draco was very advanced in transfiguration. With some simple advice from Snape, he was able to produce a snake in his second year, which is conjuration, a very difficult form of transfiguration learned in the sixth year and above. He also could cast the very difficult Protean Charm by his sixth year, something that only Hermione Granger was only known to do (albeit, he was known to have mastered it two years later than she could). Unforgivable Curses: Draco learned at least two of the Unforgivable Curses in his sixth year (in his fourth year in the Defence Against the Dark Arts he was shown all three Unforgivable Curses by Barty Crouch Jr.) : the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse. Both of these were extremely diffcult Dark spells that not even many adult wizards can perform; his brilliant Aunt Bellatrix might have taught him those while she was teaching him Occlumency and non-verbal spells. It is possible he has the capability (but not the willingness) to perform the Killing Curse as well, as he was assigned to kill Albus Dumbledore. Magical repair: Draco managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet in his sixth year with some assistance from Borgin. The cabinet was smashed by Peeves in his second year and Draco repaired it despite the fact that the magical link between the two cabinets might have been damaged. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Draco was a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold metallic green eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features. Draco is noted to strongly resemble his father. When Draco joined the Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort had the Dark Mark burned into his left forearm. During times of stress, Draco's smug countenance was lost, and he became quite thin, with dark shadows under his eyes and a grayish tinge to his skin. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Wand: Draco purchased a 10" precisely, Hawthorn wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2001. It was described by Mr. Ollivander as "reasonably springy". It was taken from him by Harry Potter in Malfoy Manor in 2008, which would have unforeseen and enormous consequences in Harry's final duel with Lord Voldemort. Draco got his wand back shortly after. 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:British Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Category:Malfoy family Category:Black family Category:Telepaths Category:Zoopaths Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Reptile Mimicry Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Slytherins